


New Year's Eve

by Tatsueli



Category: Jonghyun - Fandom, SHINee, jongkey - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsueli/pseuds/Tatsueli
Summary: Spending New Year's Eve in a car wasn't exactly what Kibum had in his mind.But Jonghyun knows how to surprise his boyfriend.





	New Year's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story to cope and to see if I can actually come back to Jongkey or if it hurts too much.  
> But I still want to have Jonghyun as one of my main inspirations, also so I won't ever forget him.
> 
>  
> 
> You did so well, Jonghyun. I hope you're not hurting anymore ♥

This wasn't exactly what Kibum had imagine when Jonghyun told him he would take him for a ride in his Lamborghini on New Year's Eve. He thought he would as always just go to a fancy restaurant with him, have some expensive dinner and later spend the night together in a luxury Hotel, celebrating their New Year's with their very own fireworks. But right now he was finding himself on the passenger seat, Jonghyun driving them over the highway since a while now and the clock's going closer to 12am and with that to January the first.

 

“So where exactly did you say are you driving us?” Kibum asked cautiously and trying not to sound annoyed by the fact that he didn't exactly wanted to spend New Year's Eve in a car.

 

“I didn't say it,” was the plain answer and Kibum sighed.

 

“Okay. And where are you driving us?”

 

“It's a surprise.” Kibum's head fell back against the headrest of the seat and he groaned annoyed.

 

“No need to be so annoyed, Kibummie,” he heard him say and couldn't help but feel even more like this.

 

“But I am. I thought we would just have dinner again and not being on the highway for about one and a half hour now. Especially not when New Year's is coming closer.” Kibum was side-eying his boyfriend and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Jonghyun at his side was just smiling, seemingly not bothered by Kibum's attitude.

 

“We'll soon arrive,” were his only words and indeed only a few moments later he pulled over and drove onto some resting spot, parking his car on an empty spot and turning the engine off.

 

“We arrived.”

 

Kibum was looking surprised when Jonghyun announced that and just opened the door to leave the car. He went around the car and to the trunk, opening it and getting some things out of it. What was going on here? Jonghyun couldn't be serious with that, could he?

 

After a few moments that Kibum still hasn't moved from inside the car, refusing to go outside and with that into the cold, where Jonghyun was still doing his stuff, he heard a knock on the window and he could see the face of his boyfriend smiling at him through the dark window.  
Kibum opened it a bit, still pouting and being grumpy for being in a damn car at the end of the year.

 

“Don't you want to join me here? It's almost midnight” Jonghyun said and Kibum was glaring at him, mumbling something along the lines that it's cold outside and that he would rather stay inside the car and not freeze. Jonghyun sighed amused at that and just opened the door, leaning inside and opening Kibum's seat belt and grabbed him by his wrist and gently pulled him out of the car.

 

“Why do I always have to force you to your luck, hm?” Jonghyun asked and pulled Kibum gently with him to the picnic table he had prepared and before Kibum could complain about the cold he felt a warm blanket being wrapped around his shoulders and a warm mug with hot chocolate in his hands. The table was decorated with a few candles. And only now Kibum realized that the resting place was on top of some hill and they actually had a really nice view over the landscape being illuminated by the bright moonlight and the lights of the city in the distance on the horizon.

And first fireworks illuminating the sky in the distance.

 

Kibum was stunned by that view and it took him a moment before he looked to Jonghyun, who was standing next to him, his eyes never leaving Kibum's face and always smiling so softly.

 

“Happy New Year” Kibum heard him whisper and he couldn't help but smile shyly. Jonghyun really always had the cutest surprises.

 

“Sorry for being so annoyed the whole time... it's really beautiful” He said and turned to Jonghyun, placing the mug back on the table and embracing him in his arms and wrapping the blanket around his shoulders as well. Jonghyun immediately put his arms around Kibum's small waist and kissed him softly on his lips before he said anything else. The kiss was innocent but full of love and one warm hand of Jonghyun came to Kibum's cheek, gently caressing the silken-like skin, before they slowly parted again. Smiling.

 

“I'm glad you like it, Kibum.” Jonghyun whispered against Kibum's lips and they rested their foreheads together and Kibum gently nodded.

 

“I do.” He said before he slightly chuckled.

 

“I should have known that you would come up with something overly sappy and romantic.” Of course Kibum couldn't help himself and just had to tease his boyfriend a bit about him being the hopeless romantic. But that being one of the reasons why he loved him so much.

 

“You should have” Jonghyun smiled and pecked his boyfriends lips again.

 

“I love you, Kibummie.” He kissed him again, ever so lovingly and they stayed at that place for a little longer. Just the two of them, watching the colorful fireworks exploding in the distance and the full moon shining upon them, being wrapped up in a warm blanket and enjoying each others presence, with occasional little pecks on the cheek, the neck, wherever.

 

“I love you, too, Jonghyunnie. Happy New Year.”


End file.
